metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xgmx
Xgmx, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:00, 14 March 2008 (UTC) SS Free I don't see what SS Free has to do with the Metroid series so I deleted it. If I see any other non-metroid related articles you will be blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:00, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Alright, I am terribly sorry for the spam, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.--Xgmx 02:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Categories Stop un-commenting out the categories on your user page. We can't possibly redo each time you undo it. So you might be blocked if you continue. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I copy and past my user page] from other wikis whenever I find a new wiki that I like a lot I add it to the list of bad ass wikis.--Xgmx 01:25, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Your userpage has been fully protected to prevent editing by non-administrators for one month from today (expires at 19:58, May 9, 2008 UTC). ::Your repeated addition of categories shows that you are incapable of editing your userpage while abiding with wiki policies. Copy and paste moves are no excuse, as you can edit what you copy/paste and remove the categories. ::Please note that you have not been blocked, because you have not done anything while violating policy outside your userpage (however, see note below), nor has your userpage been deleted. ::Note: Do not create any page on the wiki regarding the organization known as "SSFree" nor a page that you will use as your userpage, this will result in the immediate deletion of all offending pages (including your main userpage, which is currently protected), your main userpage will be protected from recreation for an indefinite amount of time, and you will be blocked for introducing non-Metroid related pages and/or attempting to evade your no-userpage-editing restriction, with increasing levels of punitive action with every subsequent offense. [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 20:09, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was going to remove the categories, I accidentally added them, but I had to go, sry.--Xgmx 01:08, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Your userpage has been deleted by a janitor because it was considered spam. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Due to this, I have decided to protect your userpage from creation until 19:58, May 9, 2008 (UTC). Aside from this change, all stipulations of the above notice are still in effect. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC)